Ninja Gattai Muteki Shogun
"Muteki Shogun is here." "Ninja Fusion! Muteki Shogun!" First introduced in episode 1. The Kakurangers first become Muteki Shogun in episode 4. Muteki Shogun (無敵将軍, Muteki Shōgun, Invincible General): The first of the Three God Generals to be awakened. He is armed with the mighty Flaming Shogun Sword (火炎将軍剣, Kaen Shōgun Ken), which can defeat nearly any Youkai with its flaming blade and has a hilt which resembled a shachihoko. The sword can also be shrunk to human size for the Kakurangers to use in desperate situations. The "Shinobi" kanji medal on his chest can deflect certain youkai attacks. One of the Muteki Shogun's attacks is the Shogun Flower Spray (将軍花吹雪, Shōgun Hanafubuki). Unlike most Sentai, where the Rangers pilot their mecha, the Kakurangers actually become the Beast Generals. Muteki Shogun's head resembles an origami crane and its overall body resembles a feudal japanese castle. Invincible Shogun's power helped to power up Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Giant Beast Generals Muteki Shogun consists of the five Giant Beast Generals '(巨大獣将, ''Kyodai Jūshō). The Kakurangers transform into the Giant Beast Generals by the command "Hidden Style: Giant Beast General Jutsu!" (隠流巨大獣将の術, Kakureryū Kyodai Jūshō no Jutsu). They later combine into Muteki Shogun by the command "Ninja Fusion!" (忍者合体,'' Ninja Gattai''). The Juushou's group attacks include the '''Vacuum Hurricane (真空ハリケーン, Shinkū Harikēn) and Hidden Style: Secret Big Bang (隠流奥義:ビッグバン, Kakureryū: Ōgi Biggu Ban). Giant Beast General Red Saruder See also: Red Shogunzord "Hidden Style Art of the Giant Beast Generals! Red Saruder!" Red Saruder (レッドサルダー, Reddo Sarudā): NinjaRed's Juushou form, armed with the Saruder Slicer, with which he can perform a finishing attack by hurling it and slicing the enemy in half with its sharp blade-like sides. Forms the body of Muteki Shogun and stores the helmet. Its name is a pun on the Japanese word for monkey (猿, saru). Giant Beast General White Kark See also: White Shogunzord "Hidden Style Art of the Giant Beast Generals! White Kark!" White Kark (ホワイトカーク, Howaito Kāku): NinjaWhite's Juushou form, armed with the Kark Beaks. Forms Muteki Shogun's left arm. Its name is a pun on the compound Japanese word for crane (鶴, kāku). Giant Beast General Blue Logan See also: Blue Shogunzord "Hidden Style Art of the Giant Beast Generals! Blue Logan!" Blue Logan (ブルーロウガン, Burū Rōgan): NinjaBlue's Juushou form, armed with the Logan Shaft, which is the only weapon that is not similar to the Kakuranger's personal weapon. Forms Muteki Shogun's right arm. Its name is a pun on the compound Japanese word for wolf (狼, rō). Giant Beast General Yellow Kumard See also: Yellow Shogunzord "Hidden Style Art of the Giant Beast Generals! Yellow Kumard!" Yellow Kumard (イエロークマード, Ierō Kumādo): NinjaYellow's Juushou form, armed with the Kumard Claw, with which he can entangle and grab enemies. It can perform the 'Kakureryuu Ninpo Kaen Rin' (Hidden Style Ninja Magic Flaming Ring), a hoop of fire. Forms Muteki Shogun's right leg. Its name is a pun on the Japanese word for bear (熊, kuma). Giant Beast General Black Gammer See also: Black Shogunzord "Hidden Style Art of the Giant Beast Generals! Black Gammer!" Black Gammer (ブラックガンマー, Burakku Ganmā): NinjaBlack's Juushou form, armed with the Gammer Bow. Black Gammer can perform the 'Kakureryuu Ninpo Suna Arashi,' (Hidden Style Ninja Magic: Sandstorm) a type of dust cloud. Forms Muteki Shogun's left leg. Its name is a pun on the Japanese word for toad (蝦蟇, gama). Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Muteki Shogun which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Muteki Shogun fought alongside ShinkenOh and Senpuujin to destroy Buredoran of Chimatsuri. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. See also *Shogun Megazord Category:Mecha (Kakuranger) Category:Five-Piece Gattai Category:Sentient Mecha